Vehicles often include cabinets that serve as storage space and/or house electrical components. For example, some mini-vans have free-standing cabinets that are movable among multiple fixed locations between laterally disposed seats. These free-standing cabinets connect to the floor of the vehicle with a hook mechanism and include electrical connections for plugging in accessories (e.g., a cellular phone recharging device).
Aircraft, which are often subject to more severe operating environments and more stringent/rigorous safety regulations than automobiles, also use cabinets to provide storage space and/or to house electrical components. For example, an aircraft cockpit often includes several storage bins, instrument panels, and other electrical devices housed in cabinets throughout the cockpit. These cabinets or bins are generally built into the cockpit and/or attached to the cockpit via various fasteners (e.g., screws and/or nuts or bolts) to withstand predetermined levels of acceleration in various directions.
Accordingly, special brackets and/or subframes are often required to install these cabinets in the cockpit resulting in a large number of parts being required and a substantial amount of weight being dedicated to installing and supporting the cabinets. Additionally, installing the cabinets with fasteners can take a significant amount of time. The high part count and significant amount of installation time associated with these cabinets can increase manufacturing time and expense. Additionally, maintaining, repairing, and/or replacing these cabinets can be difficult and time-intensive.